Falling for AI
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: Zack is given a surprise by Sephiroth from the company. A new biological android that he is suppose to take care of and teach. As the android named Cloud learns and becomes more human like he falls in love with Zack. What will happen as love develops and the super computer inside Shinra becomes self aware? Read to see the two fall in love and take on the world.
1. Chapter 1

Falling for AI

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII

Chapter 1: AI born

My name is Zack and I am a SOLDIER in Shinra. I am first class and proud of it. It took a lot of work for me to get where I was. As for my personal life, all I can say is that it's pathetic. I recently came out as gay and aside from guys trying to get in my pants I don't have a boyfriend. It sucks so much to be single. I love holding someone and caressing them. I love kissing and just adoring whoever I love.

Right now I was heading up from my apartment on the 40th floor to get up to 57 where Sephiroth was in his office. He said there was something new for all first class SOLDIER. I was hoping it was a bonus to my check.

Walking onto the 57th floor I was greeted by two infantry men. I flashed my ID and walked passed them. I hate the procedure around here. Not to boast but I am well known around here. Along the way to Sephiroth's I looked out a window which showed a large pillar of white light. It was a stem that came from a large artificial brain. It was known as Jenova and it was a super computer.

I walked into Seph's office and took a seat in front of his desk. He was filling out papers and signing stuff. I looked around while he was still busy for a few seconds. I noticed a blonde kid standing in the room. He had spiky hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. He looked no older than 19.

"Who are you? What did you do to get in here?" The blonde stared at me and there was no response. "Uh . . . did Seph tell you, you can't talk?" The blonde was still tight lipped.

"Seph, what did you do to this kid?" Sephiroth stop writing and closed his folder.

"This "kid" is what I am giving you." I wanted to scream what. What the hell did he mean?

"Excuse me . . . I know I am SOLDIER but that is illegal." Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"He is a machine Zack. A new type of Biological android. He was created as the first B.O.A. template for all future creations. He is to serve you and after enough time there will be an evaluation of his performance and if it is good there will be more models made."

"B.O.A.? What do you mean he is mine? What do I do with him?"

"Bio-Organic Android. I want you to take care of him. He is your responsibility on and off the field. He will learn from you on how to be human and you can use him how you see fit as long as it doesn't violate our laws which are programmed into his brain. He is a capable fighter, he knows all forms of combat with and without weapons, he can also use materia and has several elemental materia already in him for use. Take care of him and treat him well. He will live with you." This was a lot to take in. I had no idea what to do with what he just said.

"He doesn't even respond to me."

"Introduce yourself and give him a name. So say I am blank blank and you are blank blank. It is great to meet you. This will activate him and he will forever only respond to you." I looked at the android. His eyes reminded me of the sky and ocean. The sky is calm and the ocean is rough and unforgiving. I knew the perfect name for him.

"I am Zack Fair and you are Cloud Strife. It is great to meet you." It seemed like life shot into him. He looked at me as if he was scanning me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Zack. I am grateful for the name you have given me. How may I be of service?" He responded!

"Um . . . Seph what do I say?" Sephiroth chuckled at me.

"Just take him home with you. You are off for the weekend so enjoy that."

"Well Cloud, I guess come back with me."

"Yes sir." I chuckled. I walked back to my apartment downstairs. Cloud followed me in a quick stride. He was silent the whole time. I wanted to know more about what he was.

We got back to my apartment and I tossed my keys on to my kitchen counter and continued into my living room. I sat down on the couch. Cloud just stood off to the side.

"Aren't you going to sit down?"

"I am sorry sir but I was unable to determine if it was proper for me to sit." I smiled at the odd innocence of Cloud. He took a seat next to me.

"Can you tell me about yourself Cloud? I know nothing about you."

"I am a living machine created by Shinra, model number 00001. I am similar to humans in that I am alive and can eat and digest foods or drinks. However I do not require food or drinks to live. Inside me runs living machines known as nanites. These nanites keep my body healthy and constantly repair my body. I can't age unless the nanites are disabled, same for illness or normal healing of broken bones or cuts."

"So could you have sex?"

"My body is like a human so I suppose the act of sex is possible however at this current time I would say I couldn't be a penetrative partner in anyway. In order for that to happen I would have to get an erection. Such things as attraction do not currently apply to me."

"So you can become attracted to men or women?"

"As I am an experimental model I can't give an accurate answer but by my estimation is fully possible. Given I am to be able to be human like It can be assumed eventually the thing called attraction will occur."

"You talk funny."

"I am sorry sir. I will try to respond in a different manner." I laughed at his words.

"You can call me Zack. I know I own you or whatever but I want you to think of me as a friend." Cloud stared at me with curiosity.

"I'm sorry Zack, I can't interpret "friend". My checking of the word in my internal memory indicates friend means a mutual bond of affection. However you do not know me and I have no affection at the time." I feel like I was just rejected. Cloud stared at me and as if he was able to read my mind he spoke again.

"I apologize for what I said. It seems as if I hurt your feelings. I will try to not be so abrupt and blunt with my words." Wow is all I could say.

"It's ok Cloud. Well I am tired and I imagine you need rest as well. I don't have a bed in the other room so you'll have to sleep in my bed. Is that ok?" Cloud stared at me.

"That is fine. I am grateful for your kindness." I took Cloud by the hand and led him to my room. I took my clothes off down to my boxers. Cloud also started taking his clothes off. He was down to his boxers and all I could do was stare. He was fucking sexy. He had a six pack and a well chiseled chest. The contour of his body turned me on. We got into the bed at the same time and my heart was beating so fast. We laid in silence but he finally broke the silence.

"Zack, I may be out of place but are you currently aroused? My sensors indicate a rise in heart beat and blood flow. Specifically to the lower region of your body. I am curious as to why as there has been no known thing to cause such stimulation." This was embarrassing. I have no idea what to say.

"Cloud . . . um . . . I am gay." After a few seconds laughter came from Cloud. This was a big surprise. I didn't think a machine could laugh.

"I apologize for the laughter. My systems indicate that this was appropriate time for laughing because of the realization of this awkward situation of you being turned on by me." I blushed deeply. This was extremely awkward.

"If you would like you can relieve your need using me." I blushed even harder. This was getting me even harder if that were possible.

"Cloud! This is inappropriate."

"I am your property to be used as you need."

"No Cloud. You are more than that. I can't just have sex with someone I don't love."

"I don't understand. I caused your arousal so why not release your physical desire?" I turned to Cloud and looked him in the eyes.

"Cloud . . . please go to sleep. I need to go to the bathroom for a bit."

"But I still don't understand."

"Cloud! When you know what love is you will! Now shut the fuck up and sleep!" Cloud didn't seem affected by my scream. I got up and went to the bathroom. I had to relieve myself. All I could think of is the body of Cloud. After a few minutes I was finished and decided it was best to sleep on the couch tonight.

The next day I woke up to see Cloud staring at me. Needless to say I jumped up in shock.

"Cloud, what are you doing?"

"I made you breakfast. My sensors indicated the food types you ate so I made a estimate and cooked for you. It is on the counter." I looked over and sure enough there was food. I went over to the counter and began to eat.

It was amazing. I am astounded by this food. He made me an omelet with bacon and hash browns on the side. It was so good. Cloud stood next to me.

"Is it good Zack?"

"Yes. It is phenomenal. You didn't have to do this."

"I angered you last night with my words. I felt this was an appropriate response."

"I'm sorry Cloud. I shouldn't have yelled or gotten upset. You are learning and your choice was a logical one." Cloud clutched his chest.

"What is that? My heart feels weird. It is beating but it also feels like some sensation is surrounding it." I blushed. I had an idea but I didn't want to say.

"Zack is this normal in humans? My internal memory has no understanding of this feeling. The feeling isn't leaving so it is unlikely this is a medical problem."

"Cloud . . . I don't know." I couldn't say what I thought slash hoped it was. I found him so adorable. His innocence was a turn on.

"You'll be ok Cloud. It will go away soon. Get dressed. We are going to go out to buy you clothes and other things. Sephiroth has given me money to get you stuff." Cloud smiled.

"Smiling, this is appropriate to smile right?" I smiled at him.

"Yes it is Cloud. Smile." He was learning fast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my first chapter. Please be kind in your reviews.


	2. AI shows strength

Falling for AI

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII

Chapter 2: AI shows strength

After me and Cloud got dressed we went out to go to sector 4. They have the best mall! Cloud was dressed in a SOLDIER first class uniform as that was the only clothing he had. He was going to get a lot of stares from people. Most first class are well known throughout Midgar. So this new blonde in first class gear was going to be a mystery.

We went to my motorcycle in the parking garage and I got on. Cloud sat behind me and put his hands around my stomach.

"Are you afraid Cloud?"

"My systems do no indicate fear as an appropriate response for the current situation. What should I fear?" Oh boy. I thought he was making progress.

"Well motorcycles are death on wheels and most people fear crashing."

"I see. My internal memory indicates that you have been driving this motorcycle since you graduated the academy. Further search reveals no accidents and only one ticket. I estimate a high success of our survival to wherever you are taking us." This was adorable to me for some reason.

"Alright, hold on tight though Cloud."

"Understood." Cloud tightened his grip and I started it. I raced out of the garage and went to Sector four. Cloud seemed to enjoy the ride. He let out a little gasp at the feeling of the wind hitting him.

When we got to the Sector four mall I parked the bike. As I was locking stuff up Cloud was off looking around. When I turned to him I saw him staring at two people.

"Ready Cloud?" Cloud turned to me and nodded. We started walking towards the mall and along the way Cloud took my hand in his. I looked down and stopped. This caused him to stop as well.

"Is something wrong Zack?"

"Why are you holding my hand?" Cloud blinked at me.

"I noticed two men holding each other's hands as they were walking to their car. I assumed this was normal behavior for humans." I chuckled at his words.

"It's normal for people who are dating. We're not dating though Cloud." Cloud let go of my hand.

"I apologize. I did not know."

"It's ok Cloud. You did nothing wrong. You are learning." Cloud smiled at me.

"You are very kind. Though I was unresponsive until you activated me I was still able to hear everything and interpret the information. General Sephiroth said you were the only one worthy to own me because of your kindness. I agree with him fully. I wonder what it would be like if I was with another person." Sephiroth said I was kind. Wow, Seph thinks highly of me. I didn't even know Seph knew how to compliment another.

"Shall we go Zack?" I nodded and walked into the mall with Cloud. We went to different clothes store. Cloud tried on all kinds of clothing. I bought him suits, casual clothes and clubbing clothes.

He seemed to really like the clothing. Luckily for me the mall would ship these clothes for us this afternoon. I didn't have room on my bike obviously. As I was paying for the clothing, Cloud went off to look around.

I found him at a jewelry store. He was looking at some earrings. He was staring at a diamond stud. I walked over to him.

"Do you like it Cloud?"

"It's very pretty. Is it ok for men to wear earrings?" That was a loaded question.

"As long as it's in one ear it's fine. Do you want it?" Cloud nodded. I paid for the earring and they took Cloud to a seat and loaded the stud into piercing gun. They put it over his ear and put the stud in. He winced at the pinch of the piercing but soon he was looking at himself and smiling.

"You look good Cloud." He smiled at me.

"Thank you Zack. You are wonderful." The clerk smiled at us. "You two are so cute together." I blushed at her words. Cloud being oblivious to her meaning said something to make me blush harder.

"Thank you very much. I think so too." The lady smiled and we walked off. We headed back to my bike to go back to my apartment.

"You know Cloud . . . she thought we were dating." Cloud blinked at me.

"Really? I guess my response wasn't right then." I got on the bike and Cloud slid on behind me. He put his arms around me.

We rode back in silence. He rested his head on my back as we drove down the streets to get back to Shinra. When we got back I parked my bike and we went back to the apartment. I had to stop off for a minute to talk to Sephiroth so Cloud waited for me by the elevator.

I walked over to Sephiroth's office and went in. He was sitting back in his chair staring out the window. I took a seat and waited for him.

"Yes Zack?"

"Why was I given Cloud?"

"You were the obvious choice. I don't need an android. Genesis would have just slept with the thing and the others first class wouldn't have given it the needed attention it required. You are kind hearted and loving. You were perfect."

"Any other reason Seph?" Sephiroth smirked at me.

"I don't know what you mean Zack." I was suspicious.

"I think you are planning something." Seph just stared at me.

"You should be more trusting."I was skeptical of Sephiroth. I felt he was up to something. He doesn't like to admit it but he has taken an interest in my personal life.

"Yea . . . well I am going to go. I want to get Cloud back and eat." Sephiroth waved as I walked out the door. As I went down the door I could hear a loud grunt and slam against something. I ran down the hallway and was shocked at the sight before me.

Cloud was standing in a fighting stance and Genesis was on the ground rubbing his head. I helped Genesis up and looked back at Cloud. He calmed down a bit and stood normally.

"What the hell just happened?" Genesis began screaming that Cloud had just attacked him but Genesis is a notorious liar. I looked at Cloud who didn't have the ability to lie.

"Commander Rhapsodos came at me and challenged me to a fight after confirming I was the new B.O.A. that was made. I told him no because it is against my programming but he persisted. The end result was I punched him and hit him with a low level thunder magic." That I believed over Cloud just attacking.

"Genesis, attack Cloud again and I will deck you." Genesis rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh wittle Fair. Angeal is no longer around, don't act so tough." Genesis walked off. I took Cloud by the hand and lead him to the elevator. When we got up to the apartment Cloud walked passed me to the kitchen.

"Is there anything you would like me to make?"

"Whatever you think Cloud. You did great this morning." Cloud rubbed the back of his head. Oh crap, he learned that from me no doubt. It was my nervous habit.

"I don't know what you like. There is a way I could learn your entire dietary intake but you might not like it." What did he mean?

"How would you?"

"I would stick my tongue in your mouth and while sliding against your tongue my sensors would pick up what you have eaten throughout your whole life. My systems indicate this is how humans show affection for one another and I don't believe this would be appropriate given our current level of interaction." He was right on that but I kinda wanted to kiss him. Should I do it? I don't know him and he is like way innocent.

"Well . . . um . . ." Cloud smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Zack. I will order a pizza and use some of the money the General gave you. From the stack of boxes in your trash I assume you like pizza." I felt like a fat kid getting caught eating a twinky.

"Ok, pepperoni cool with you Cloud?"

"I don't . . . no I don't mind." He was going to say he doesn't need food. He is kind of learning. He called the pizza place and made the order. After he was done Cloud made his way to the living room and turned on the ps3. He was playing Call of Duty Black Ops. One of my personal favorites.

"Zack what is the farthest you have gotten on zombies solo?"

"Round 58 without cheating. Some claim they made it to 100 but it is impossible without cheats." Cloud stared at the game.

"I estimate I can make it to round 59 without being downed and afterwards I will only need to use one other quick revive to maintain gameplay. I will get to the end and beat zombies."

"Impossible spike."

"Care to make a wager then?" I smiled at his confidence.

"Sure, if I win and you end up not making it to 100 then you have to pull a prank on Sephiroth." Cloud smiled.

"Fine, if I win then you have to kiss me." I blinked. I blushed deeply. "Ok . . . but you're gonna lose." Cloud started and he was like a pro. He knew the tricks and he has never even played before. His speed setting for camera movement was unnatural. No human could react that fast. Cloud wasn't human but damn.

45 minutes passed and he was still playing and hasn't gone down once. The pizza came and oh boy was it delicious. I love pepperoni pizza. I ate the food like a little kid opening his presents on Christmas.

Cloud took a piece of pizza and ate it while blowing away the game. He was passing the 30th round without fail. The intriguing thing is that he was using only two weapons.

"Why won't you get three weapons?"

"Three weapons will cause an estimated twenty percent decrease in my reaction ability. Two weapons is all I will need to successfully win this game. The ray gun and RPK upgraded along with the monkey grenades is all that is needed for success. Combine those with the quick revive, juggernaut and double tap perks and victory is assured with a 96.7789% chance."

Time went on and on and by and he hit round 60 without being downed once. I was getting worried by his skill. I decided to take a nap while he played that game.

_"Zack . . . stop that. Since I have realized attraction I have become addicted to you." I trailed kisses down Cloud's chest. He was giggling. He put his hands in my hair as I trailed kisses down. I was about to get to the desired area when Cloud began to vibrate. _

_ "What the hell?" _

I jumped up in my sleep. My damn phone was vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Sephiroth.

"What's up Seph?"

"You sound tired Zack." I yawned. "I was asleep . . . you need something?"

"Yes, if you could, please drop off those reports you were given a week ago on my desk by noon tomorrow." Damn . . . never did them.

"No problem Seph."

"Goodnight Zack." He hung up and I looked at the screen. Cloud was on round 99! That was impossible!

"How can this be?" Cloud was mowing down the undead in the game. He tossed his last monkey grenade and shot the group as they went for the noise. There was only a few zombies left. Cloud finished the remaining undead and completed the game of zombies.

"I have finished the task. During your nap I did go down once due to carelessness. Despite that I have finished the game and now you can fulfill my wish." My eyes bulged.

"Cloud . . . why do you want this?"

"I want to know what a kiss is like. You are an attractive man who I get along with. My current systems indicate this as a good reason to kiss another person." I was strangely turned on by all of that.

"Ok . . . just . . . hold still." I got close to Cloud and leaned in. I placed my lips on his. Those lips were so soft. I could stay like this. I pulled away after a few seconds. Cloud stared at me with a weird expression.

"How was it Cloud?"

"I can't say. It has a strange sensation that created an increase in heart rate and blood to rush to my cheeks. Is this reaction normal? I don't understand human bonding yet . . . I wonder if I ever will." Oh Cloud . . . I think you will learn fast. I needed to take a shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 done. Plz review.


	3. AI goes clubbing

Falling for AI

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII. Side note for complaints on ". . ." That is how any college will teach you to write if you have a problem with it, FUCK OFF and read a different story.

Chapter 3: AI shows a few surprises

It was the next day and I had to leave early to get those reports to Sephiroth. I was up way late doing them and had to get up way early to get them in. I missed breakfast and had to shoot a text to Cloud to let him know I'd be back late, just after noon.

It was just after 12 and I wanted to sleep so badly. I am really hoping Cloud will entertain himself. When I got back to the apartment I was shocked by a great smell. It smelled like my favorite lunch food! I walked into the kitchen and Cloud was cooking me a beef stew!

"Cloud . . . is this pure luck you're making my favorite lunch food?" Cloud turned around after stirring the pot.

"The kiss yesterday allowed me to get the information I needed so I could properly cook for you. I tricked you into thinking I wanted to learn about kissing. While I did want to know about kissing my end goal was to be able to serve you." I wanted to take this boy in the kitchen on the table right now. He was such a turn on! I needed to control myself. I have had sex with one guy and it was when I was 15. It sucked horribly, I was on bottom and I knew from that moment on I needed to be a top. I am 22 and it's been a while. 7 long years and I'm hoping things with Cloud will grow and he will learn.

"You little trickster. Who knew you had the ability to do that?" Cloud smiled. "My systems indicated this course of action was best to get the results I needed. You were hesitant to kiss me when initially asked but have an attraction to me as witnessed the first night. Through knowledge on information on past dealings while you were in the academy I knew you would take my bet. It was only a matter of winning the bet on something you believed you wouldn't lose at and set myself up to win what I needed." Wow . . . he is unbelievable. He could be the ultimate con man if he wanted.

"Well despite being tricked . . . I have to thank you for what you have done." Cloud smiled. I grabbed him and hugged him tight. I let go and looked down at Cloud. He was still smiling. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. It didn't last long. Cloud pushed me away.

"Zack . . . I am sorry but this course of action doesn't seem appropriate. You have stated as much the last two days. I am simply respecting your wishes until I can indicate otherwise." What just happened? I totally thought something was happening.

"Um . . . ok Cloud. I just thought . . . maybe there was something forming."

"I am sorry Zack. I still do not understand the things called attraction. If there is something, I can't determine it. Until I learn more there is not much I can offer but an apology."

"No . . . it's fine Cloud. I just let my emotions get the best of me. Let's enjoy this meal." Cloud nodded and got dishes for us. I took a seat at the table and Cloud served me my bowl of stew and then made his own. He sat next to me and ate silently.

"Zack . . ." I looked at him and he was staring at his bowl. "Yes Cloud?"

"Could we go out tonight? You bought me clubbing clothing and I would love to observe what clubbing is." How could I say no?

"Yea, we can tonight. I'll take you to Lunar Nights." Cloud smiled. I finished my food and went straight to my bedroom. I locked the door. I wanted to rest and get away from Cloud for a bit.

Unfortunately there was a knock on my door after a few minutes of resting. I ignored the knock hoping he would leave but he knocked again. I still ignored him and finally he decided to speak.

"Zack, if you do not give a response I will be forced to assume you are in need of medical attention and break down the door. I will give you three seconds to comply." Damn it. I got up and opened the door.

"What Cloud?"

"My systems indicate that you are being passive aggressive. Have I offended you Zack?" I didn't want to go there right now. It's weird being turned down. It's hard because Cloud is a machine and doesn't know what attraction is.

"No, just let it go Cloud. I want you to forget about it and let me sleep for a bit. When I wake up we can leave." Cloud frowned. "Can I sleep in the bed with you? A check of my systems indicates my body is at 67% energy levels. A nap will restore my body upwards to 98%."

'Yea whatever." I went back to the bed and Cloud followed. He climbed into bed with me and got under the covers. He scooted close to me and slid his arms around me.

"I believe this is a way to comfort humans. Is this ok Zack? I know you want me to let go of the fact you're upset but I feel I still should comfort you." I was too tired to care right now. "It's fine. Just let me sleep."

I woke up a couple of hours later and Cloud was still clinging to me. I turned to him and saw the most adorable face sleeping. My upset feelings were gone just by seeing that angelic face. He was adorable. I shook Cloud and after a few moments he opened his eyes.

"Zack . . . is it time to go?" I smiled. "Yea, it's 6. Let's get dressed for some fun.

Cloud moved like a little child and dressed into his sexy clubbing clothing. He had tight black pants and a cut off black shirt that showed his abs. He wore two leather bracelets and a choker on his neck.

I was dressed pretty simply in black leather pants and a black shirt. Once we were done we went to my car this time. Didn't need to take my bike this time. We drove off into the city and went to Sector 7 of the upper plate and went to Lunar Nights.

The club was packed and booming with music. As I said I was well known so I got in no problem. We went to a booth and sat down after ordering a drink. Cloud was watching the people dance. He was smiling and taking everything in.

"When we finish our drinks then we can get out there Cloud." He smiled at me. The waitress came by and finally delivered our drinks. Cloud downed his drink very fast. Faster than he should have for his first drink, it had a lot of alcohol in it.

I finished my drink and Cloud jumped up and grabbed me by the arm. He drug me out onto the dance floor. We started dancing to the beat of the music. Cloud swayed to the music grinding against me. I don't think he knew what he was doing to me right now.

I put my hands on his hips as he faced away and grinded against me. People were watching us dance. I wrapped my arms around his waist and got closer to him. I kissed him on the neck as he danced.

He didn't seem to care what was happening. The alcohol messed up his thinking. I was taking advantage right now but I am stopping at kisses.

After enough time Cloud went to the bar and got more to drink. Before I could stop him he was downing more. I chuckled at his adorableness. I grabbed him and took him out of the club before he drank too much. I got him to the car and buckled him in before getting in myself and driving off.

"Zack . . . a checking of my systems indicates interference with processing. My vision is down by 66%, my reaction is down by 75%, and balance is gone. Is this a normal reaction to alcohol?" I chuckled at what he is saying.

"It's called drunkenness."

"Zack . . . when we get back . . . let's have sex." I burst into a fit of laughter. "I don't think so Cloud. When you love me then we can."

"I don't know love . . . but if it means being with you always then this word must be great." I smiled and drove Cloud back to the apartment and tomorrow we could talk more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end. Plz review!


	4. AI overload

Falling for AI

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII. There will be a time skip from the last chapter.

Chapter 4: AI overload

It's been a month since Cloud came into my life and progress has been slow. He understands some things but struggles with other things. He understands deception quite well and does it a lot to do pranks. They are usually on me. There was one on Sephiroth and instead of Cloud being punished I was.

Right now I was working late. I had a bunch of reports to fill out on the new trainee's. Needless to say they needed work, which meant I was going to have to do that as well. Sephiroth taught one class and that was for SOLDIER potentials and it was advanced combat.

Cloud was given responsibility as well with classes because his body was built like he was in SOLDIER. He taught basic combat, it didn't require a lot of communication from him. He was good at it, since his post to the class there have been improvements to the recruits who graduate to the trainee level as cadets.

He was always back when I was done with work. Sometimes he came up here to see me. He was becoming more social but he had a lot to still learn. He still speaks like a machine a lot and he still doesn't get affection. Fortunately Shinra isn't interested in him knowing affection. They just wanted to know if he could blend in and learn to be human like and he was successful at that.

I was done with my work and I am heading back to my apartment for dinner and sleep. I've had a long week. Who knew First class meant so much paper work.

I got to the apartment and went in to see Cloud lying on the couch watching TV. "What are you watching Spike?"

"Vampire Diaries. Do you know why this girl Elena is so emotional? She seems to cry all the time."

"Never watched the show Spike, couldn't tell ya." He didn't make me dinner. That was slightly annoying. I always looked forward to whatever he was going to cook. "Sorry no dinner Zack. I estimated the odds of you being home at a decent time to be under 15% so I chose to not make food."

"It's fine . . . pizza will be fine." Cloud turned the TV off and came over to me. Crap, he picked up frustration. "Is anything wrong Zack?" I shook my head. "No Cloud."

"I wasn't asking in truth Zack. I know something is wrong but to say tell me what is wrong would be rude. However, you want to be difficult so I will say, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing Cloud, I've just had a long day and wanted to come home to a warm meal made by you. I don't think it is a lot to ask considering you were given to me to do whatever I want!" Cloud looked at me. In his eyes I saw something shine and in a few moments there were drops of tears falling from his eyes. Cloud blinked and touched the tear. He looked at it."My systems indicate this is a tear. This is usually caused by the feeling of pain, emotional or physical. You have caused me pain Zack. My mind understands something my heart knows already." I felt like I kicked a puppy.

I went to give Cloud a hug but he pulled away from me. I tried again but this time he swung at me and punched me in the face. "I thought I was more to you than property."

"Cloud I was angry . . . you know that is what happens when someone is mad. They say things they don't mean. Cloud I love you and don't want to hurt you." His eyes blinked when I said love. He became unresponsive to me. I shook him a little and he finally spoke.

"Love . . . system can't understand. System crashing . . . shut down . . ." Cloud collapsed to the floor. I tried to get him to respond to me but there was nothing. I pulled out my phone and called for medical to come help.

They responded pretty fast and took Cloud to one of the medical floors. I went there to fill out stuff and find out what is going on.

"We will have to get Dr. Hollander up here. He and Gast were the ones who worked on this project. However Gast was the one who knew the most about this machine."

I waited for the good doctor to come and give me answers. When he eventually came he passed by me without saying anything. He went to Cloud and was in there for a while.

What if this is my fault? What if I caused Cloud to shutdown. I don't want to lose him. If I lost him I don't know what I would do.

Eventually Hollander came out to see me. He didn't have any emotion on his face. "Cloud will be fine. He simply couldn't process two extreme emotions at once. It caused an overload and he needed to shut down for safety. He will be awake soon."

"Shut down over emotions?"

"He is a machine, it takes a lot for him to process this feeling. Machines can tell you what love is or what pain is but they do not understand it. For him to experience those two emotions so quickly has caused his internal memory to overload requiring a system shutdown." I nodded in fake understanding.

The doctor left and I went in to see Cloud. He was sleeping on the bed. He looked like an angel. I took his hand in mine and squeezed. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips. His eyes fluttered open and he moved his hand to the back of my head and pulled my body down closer to deepen the kiss. After a moment I pulled away from him.

"Zack, I now know what love is. It is a feeling that my internal systems can't break down into data. I was in error in thinking I could break the concept and emotion of love into data. I understand it now, it makes my chest feel tight and burning. I can't explain it only know it." I smiled. I couldn't say it any better. I sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"When can I leave Zack?"

"I don't know. I guess now seeing as you're awake. You don't need rest given your body is self healing." In that moment a doctor walked in. It was Hojo, head of the science department.

"Hojo, can Cloud leave now?" The professor looked confused. "Cloud? Oh you must mean the robot. Yes he can leave. We got our data from his internal memory and we are beginning mass produce the machines."

"Will they look like Cloud?"

"No, he is a base model. Every machine after him will have black hair and green eyes." That was good. "Will Cloud have anymore overloads like before?"

"Unlikely. He has been able to assimilate human feelings and comprehend them. There should be nothing left for him to really learn." Hojo left the room and Cloud grabbed his clothes and dressed himself. He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair. He turned to me and smiled.

"Ready Zack?" I nodded and took him by the hand. I lead him out the door and out of the hospital floor. We went back up to the SOLDIER apartments.

We got back inside our apartment and Cloud went straight to the kitchen. He started fixing dinner for us. He is so incredible. He gets out of the hospital and first thing he does is fix food.

"Cloud, you can rest you know. You did just get back from the hospital."

"Rest is not needed. My systems are at 97%." He may have feelings now but he still talks in that machine way.

"Humans don't work after getting out of the hospital." He kept cooking a stew for me. "I am not human Zack. Don't forget that." I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his neck and he dropped the spoon he was holding. I turned him around and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his hands around my neck and let me deepen the kiss.

I felt his fingers run through my hair. He was enjoying the kiss greatly. I could feel something from down below. He opened his eyes and pulled away. He looked down at himself. "Zack?"

"You're turned on Cloud."

"I know that, otherwise I wouldn't be able to speak to you. I don't understand the lower part of me." I chuckled and kissed him again. "You want to have sex with me."

"Oh . . . I . . .I wouldn't know . . . what to do." I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter. Plz review


	5. AI Supremecy

Falling for AI

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII. There will be a time skip from the last chapter.

Chapter 5: AI Supremacy

I woke up to sunlight hitting my eyes. I was beyond annoyed. That was until I looked over and saw the naked form of Cloud next to me. The flashes of the memories of the night before made me smile. My blond beauty panted and moaned with each and every thrust. He kissed me with passion to rival all the great romances.

He rolled over and opened his eyes. He smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him back and as much as I wanted to keep going I had to get up for work.

"We both have work Spike. You have a new batch of recruits and I have to teach the new third class SOLDIER's." Cloud nodded and got out of the bed. He went over to the dresser and got his uniform on. "I'll shower afterwards. No time right now. You might want to skip as well. If you shower I estimate a 15% chance of getting to the class on time." That is awesome and so cute. I have no idea why that talk turns me on but it does. I went over to him and kissed him on the lips. I was still naked and getting hard all over again.

Cloud being the great observer he was because of his sensors knew immediately by our kiss. He looked down and smiled.

"If I do this I estimate a 0% chance of either of us getting to our perspective classes on time. Sephiroth will be displeased." He was right but I was still hard as a rock.

"Who cares." I kissed him and moved my hands to his pants and undid his belt. I yanked his pants down and he was hard too. "Zack, as much as I want this to be drawn out . . . we have to hurry." I bent Cloud over the foot of the bed and went into him. He let out a small moan. He was still oiled up from last night. I moved in and out over and over. I slid my hand around his waist and began rubbing him in unison with my thrusts.

I could feel myself getting closer to exploding inside him. After a few moments Cloud tensed and released in my hand all over the bed. Cloud tightened around my member and I came deep inside him.

I pulled out and Cloud pulled his pants up. We didn't have time to clean up ourselves or our bed. We would just have to after we were done with work. I kissed Cloud on the lips and quickly got my uniform on. Cloud was gone when I came out of the closet. He was so fast and sneaky.

I went to the training grounds where the third class was and they were all talking. I walked up to them and whistled loudly. They jumped from being startled. I randomly swung my fist at one of them. He didn't have time to react and went down on the ground. I swung my body and landed a kick to another of the men.

By now they were understanding what was happening and began to fight back. After a few minutes they were all on the ground. They were terrible fighters.

"Why were you beaten?" None of them were answering, they were all breathing heavily. One finally spoke. "You're a first class." I smirked.

"Do you think me being a First makes a difference? You all have the same mako in your veins. You have the same chances of victory as me. You lost because your desire to win wasn't real enough."

"Sir, we are weak compared to you. We know all about you, rival to Sephiroth himself." That was a joke. Sephiroth would toss me around like a rag doll.

"You think to highly of me. Let's begin your lessons."

(hours later)

I was heading back to my apartment when I was stopped by Sephiroth. He took me to the science department instead and made me look at the new product. It was versions of Cloud. They had black hair and green eyes instead of the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Is there something I need to know?"

"These models have been designed differently. They have the ability to learn emotion but they are incapable of love."

"Ok . . . anything else?"

"They are also shutting down the SOLDIER program. This last crop is the last to be trained. These machines are the new SOLDIER." This was ridiculous. Why are they doing this? We were better than machines.

"Why?"

"They claim their fighting output is more profitable. They are cheaper to make than it is to house, feed, equip and train our men." I shook my head.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing, just go be with Cloud. I will try my best to preserve SOLDIER."

I left Sephiroth and went back to my apartment. When I got back Cloud was cleaning up everything. He was a man on a mission or machine on a mission.

"Spike I am back. What are you doing? How have ya been today?"

"The cum you left inside me was uncomfortable and the sheets are in the wash. No sex right before work again . . . . or at least shoot outside of me." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

'No problem Spike. How about we practice for all future right before work incidents?" Cloud smiled. "No."

I picked him up and carried him bridal style to the bedroom. "It's late, let's sleep." Cloud nodded and I put him on the bed. I crawled into bed and kissed him on the lips. I held him tight and closed my eyes.

The next day there were slight issues. Some of the men were treating Cloud badly. The President gave word on the new decree of the machines taking over as soldiers. They knew Cloud was part of the reason. I received word that Cloud was in the hospital wing. He healed fast but he was panicked over the situation.

I had to comfort him. He didn't understand the cruelty from the men. Cloud was given time off to recover despite his body not needing the recovery. Sephiroth insisted.

During his time off things got worse. There was a competition between SOLDIER and the new machines. They fought in a combat tournament and in the end the machines won every fight until me and Sephiroth entered the tournament.

We were winning until one of the first models came to challenge us. It was similar to Cloud. It had silver spiky hair though and silver eyes.

"I am Android 01. It is time to see who is better lieutenant Fair." I charged him with a few quick jabs. He blocked the attacks and moved with quick speed and punched me in the face. I lost my balance and he came in with more punches and kicks.

I blocked one of his kicks and grabbed his leg. I swung him and through him against the wall. I ran at him and began striking back at him. He moved with great speed and dodged my punches. He punched me in the face again and knocked me to the ground. He put his foot on my throat. "It's over." I couldn't give up but I had nothing left. This machine was too powerful.

Sephiroth stepped in and knocked the machine away. He helped me up and I walked away in shame. Genesis tried to comfort me and I just pushed him away and went to my apartment.

Cloud was waiting for me. He wanted to kiss me but I brushed him off and went to my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and Cloud knocked on the door. I ignored him and went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
